REGRET
by Yumeeee
Summary: "Apakah kau mencintaiku?"/"Aku tidak mencintaimu! Kau puas!"/"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu selamanya. Sayounara, Sasuke-kun."/A Fiction for Contest "Banjir Tomatceri/RnR please!


**A Fiction for S-Savers Contest "Banjir Tomatceri"**

**.**

**And for Arnanda Indah & Christian Raphael Ariete**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kireina Yume**

**.**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), Oneshot, Typo(s), AU, Alur terlalu cepat, etc**

**.**

**REGRET**

**.**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ berlari-lari kecil mengejar pemuda berambut _raven_ yang berjalan di depannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tali tas kecil berwana pink yang dibawanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya pada pemuda itu. Ia mempercepat larinya untuk bisa melangkah sejajar dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sekilas. Hanya sekilas. Dan selanjutnya ia mendecih. "Tch, pengganggu."

Wajah gadis itu berubah muram. Ia mendengarnya. Sekecil apapun suara Sasuke, ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Kata-kata "Pengganggu" yang diberikan Sasuke padanya sudah menjadi hal biasa. Walaupun begitu hatinya belum terbiasa. Sedih. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Terlintas di benaknya kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat ia bertanya, mengapa Sasuke tak pernah memandangnya? Dan jawaban yang dilontarkan pemuda itu sama seperti kata-kata yang ia terima saat ini. Karena ia pengganggu.

Benci? Seharusnya ia membenci pemuda itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia terlanjur mencintai pemuda itu lebih dari apapun. Perlakuan pemuda itu selama ini entah mengapa membuat dirinya semakin mencintainya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, terimalah ini," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tas kecil yang tadi dibawanya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Diambilnya tas kecil dari gadis itu. Ia lalu mengambil barang yang ada di dalam tas itu. Sebuah syal cantik berwarna hitam–abu-abu berada di tangannya.

"I-Itu aku membuat sendiri syal itu untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena sebentar lagi musim gugur," gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan takut-takut. Takut apabila Sasuke tidak menerima hadiah yang ia buat dengan susah payah. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat memperhatikan syal itu dengan seksama. Dan detik berikutnya ia langsung melempar syal itu ke tanah.

"Aku tak butuh." Sasuke melangkah pergi menjauhi dirinya yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

Dugaannya benar. Sasuke tak menerimanya.

* * *

.

* * *

"_Ohayou_, Sakura!" sapa gadis berambut _blonde ponytail_ pada sahabatnya yang berambut _soft pink_ itu. Ia memandang bingung Sakura. Tak biasanya Sakura lesu seperti ini. Buktinya sekarang sahabatnya itu sedang duduk di kursi kelas dengan kepala yang ditelungkupkan di atas meja. Ditepuknya dengan pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura," panggilnya pelan. Sakura lalu mengangkat kepalanya sejenak. "Ah, _ohayou_ Ino," jawabnya lesu dan langsung kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya seperti tadi. Ino -gadis _blonde_ tadi- hanya menghela nafas berat.

Ia tahu hal yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti ini. Sasuke. Ya orang itu yang membuat Sakura seperti ini. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa "Haruno Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke". Ia jadi teringat ketika masa-masa saat dirinya dan Sakura masih SMP. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Sasuke. Mereka bahkan bersaing untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke akan mengacuhkan mereka.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah SMA. Perasaan mereka berubah. Kini tak ada persaingan antara Ino dan Sakura. Ino tidak lagi mengejar Sasuke. Baginya rasa sukanya pada Sasuke dahulu hanyalah rasa kagum, tak lebih. Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Sampai saat ini Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke. Ah! Bukan. Bukan lagi rasa suka. Rasa suka Sakura pada Sasuke sudah berganti menjadi perasaan yang lebih besar, perasaan cinta.

Ino masih menatap Sakura. Ia akhirnya hanya membelai punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Dia memang seperti itu. Jangan dipikirkan lagi ya, Sakura," ucapnya dengan lembut.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hei, Sakura. Menurutku kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sasuke," ucap Ino sambil memasukkan kentang goreng ke mulutnya. Sakura terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengaduk-aduk jus strawberrynya. Perkataan Ino justru malah membuatnya takut.

"Aku takut Sasuke-_kun_ menolakku. Sekarang saja sikapnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia benci padaku," kata Sakura pesimis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu! Kau bahkan belum mencobanya."

"Ta-tapi–"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Besok kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Masalah ditolak itu urusan nanti. Yang penting kalau kau sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya hatimu akan sedikit lega," kata Ino menyemangati Sakura. Sakura terlihat mempertimbangkan perkataan Ino.

"Baiklah akan kucoba," ucap Sakura akhirnya. Ino tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Nah, itu baru Sakuraku!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura memegang kepalanya sambil mengerang kecil. "A-Akh!" erangnya kesakitan. Ino lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura

"_Daijobu_, Sakura?" tanya Ino cemas. "_D-Daijobu_. Kepalaku hanya pusing sedikit kok," ucap Sakura pelan. Ino lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

* * *

.

* * *

Seperti yang telah di janjikan Sakura pada Ino, hari ini ia berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sakura berdiri gugup di balik pohon. Sejak 5 menit yang lalu ia terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang duduk disamping pohon itu. Ia bingung. Bingung bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke tanpa rasa gugup dan takut seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia mulai menenangkan diri dengan cara mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Setelah itu ia mulai melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya gugup. Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tak bergumam apa-apa, namun sorot matanya yang tajam tertuju pada Sakura.

"_Daisuki! Daisuki da yo_, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura tak berani memandang wajah Sasuke saat ini. Ia sangat malu. Ia yakin wajahnya kini sudah bersemu merah. Sasuke tetap terdiam, seolah menyuruh Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

"A-aku tahu kau mungkin membenciku. Tapi tolong sadarilah perasaanku ini." Entah apa yang membuat Sakura berani berbicara seperti ini. Sakura menunggu respon dari Sasuke. Ia sedikit tersentak mendengar Sasuke tertawa. Tawa yang meremehkan.

"Lalu kau mau aku apa? Jadi pacarmu? _Okay_ baik kita pacaran," ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah menjauhi Sakura. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Perasaan shock melanda pikirannya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sasuke menerima dirinya yang notabene dianggap pengganggu dengan mudah? Entah harus merasa senang atau sedih. Ia sedikit ragu jika Sasuke hanya main-main dengannya.

Tapi ia menepis dugaannya itu. Ia yakin, jika berpacaran dengan Sasuke mungkin ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa membuat Sasuke menerima perasaannya dengan tulus.

Dan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah memberitahu sahabatnya, Ino tentang hal ini.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau sudah melaksanakan taruhan kemarin?" tanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato merah dipipinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus tertawa.

"Tantanganmu terlalu mudah, Kiba. Dia bahkan sudah menembakku tadi pagi," ucapnya sambil menyeringai kemenangan. Ia lalu mengambil sebotol cola dan menenggaknya sedikit. Disebelahnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik memandang dirinya dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Sasuke," panggilnya pada Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat marah mendengar kau menjadikan Sakura-_chan_ bahan taruhan. Kenapa kau tega memacarinya hanya karena taruhan? Dia sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus Sasuke!" lanjutnya dengan serius. Sasuke memandang Naruto dingin.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur, Naruto," ucapnya dengan nada dingin. "Aku tak butuh cinta tulus dari si pengganggu itu. Bagiku itu sangat memuakkan."

"Ini bukan masalah dirimu! Ini masalah Sakura, sahabatku! Jika ia mengetahui bahwa kau hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan, ia pasti akan sangat depresi!" Naruto mulai terbawa emosi mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

"Tch! Aku tidak peduli. Aku yakin dia itu sama seperti perempuan murahan lainnya. Hanya mengincar hartaku dan juga fisikku."

**BUAGGH!**

Pipi Sasuke terasa perih akibat tinju yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto. Ia lalu menyeka dengan kasar darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap remeh Naruto.

"Berbicara denganmu membuatku muak," kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi menjauhi Naruto. Naruto masih menatap Sasuke dengan emosi. Ingin sekali ia melayangkan tinju untuk Sasuke lagi. Namun Kiba menahannya, membuatnya harus menahan emosinya pada Sasuke.

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan ke kelas dengan cepat. Ia tak peduli siswa-siswa lain memandangi dirinya yang kini tengah mendapatkan luka memar di pipi kirinya. Ia juga tak peduli pada para penggemarnya yang telah ribut mengenai luka memar itu. Mereka hanya mencemaskan wajah tampan Sasuke, bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sepertinya ia terlalu cepat berjalan hingga dirinya merasa telah menabrak seseorang. Terbukti dari erangan seseorang yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Lho? Sasuke-_kun_?" Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, Sasuke langsung menatap seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi. Terlihat 2 gadis berambut _soft pink_ dan _blonde_ di depannya.

"Sakura?" Iris _emerald_ Sakura langsung tertuju pada pipi Sasuke. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah panik begitu menyadari pipi Sasuke sedikit lebam.

"Astaga! Pipimu kenapa?" tanya Sakura cemas sambil menyentuh pelan pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tak menepis tangan Sakura. Ia diam. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa nyaman saat tangan lembut Sakura menyentuh pipinya. Ia lalu tersadar akan tujuannya ke kelas. Ia segera menurunkan tangan Sakura yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku harus segera ke kelas," ucapnya cepat.

"Tapi lukamu?"

"Tak apa. Hanya luka biasa," Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang memandangnya heran.

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke sekarang perhatian padamu ya?" goda Ino pada Sakura. Mengetahui Sakura tak merespon, Ino berinisiatif memanggilnya lagi. "Hey! Sakura~!"

"Ah, iya?" Sakura dengan cepat berbalik ke arah Ino. Rupanya ia terlalu asyik memperhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Ino.

"Sakura." Ino mengernyitkan alisnya melihat wajah Sakura. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat membuatnya cemas. Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada darah segar mengalir dari hidung sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura! Wajahmu pucat sekali dan kau mimisan!" ucapnya dengan panik. Sakura lalu memandang Ino bingung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap hidungnya pelan. Gerakannya terhenti. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. "Akh!" rintihnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Ino yang melihatnya bertambah cemas.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Kali ini dia bertambah panik melihat badan Sakura yang seperti akan jatuh.

"I-Ino, kepalaku s-sakit sekali." Detik berikutnya, badan Sakura langsung limbung ke belakang. Ino dengan cepat langsung menyangga tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura! Bangun Sakura! Seseorang tolong aku!" pekik Ino menepuk pelan pipi Sakura. Siswa-siswi yang mendengar teriakannya langsung berhambur mendekati dirinya dan Sakura untuk memberi pertolongan.

* * *

.

* * *

"Nghh~," erangan terdengar dari mulut Sakura. Ia mencoba membuka perlahan matanya walaupun itu akan membuat kepalanya tambah nyeri. Ia memandang bingung sekelilingnya.

"Ah! Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang wanita berambut kuning kecoklatan disamping Sakura. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara.

"_Kaa-san_," panggilnya lemah. "Aku ada dimana?" tanyanya sambil berusaha untuk duduk dibantu oleh ibunya.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit. Kau tahu? _Kaa-san_ sangat cemas ketika Ino menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa kau pingsan di sekolah," oceh ibunya, Haruno Mebuki tanpa henti. Sakura sangat tahu bahwa ibunya selalu mencemaskannya karena Sakura adalah anak satu-satunya.

**Ceklek!**

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria berambut merah muda tua(?) yang tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"_Tou-san_!" Sakura tersenyum lemah pada ayahnya. Ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi lalu menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Walaupun begitu guratan kecemasan masih tampak di wajahnya."Kepalaku masih sedikit sakit," ucap Sakura pelan. Ayahnya lalu membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Beristirahatlah."

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ibu Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukannya.

"_Sumimasen_, Haruno Kizashi-_san_ dan Haruno Mebuki-_san_ diharap untuk menemui Tsunade-_sensei _di ruangannya," ucap seorang perawat sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Oh baiklah, kami berdua akan ke sana. Sakura, kau istirahatlah di sini. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan segera kembali," jelas Ayah Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah pintu bersama ibunya. Sakura yang mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya hanya mengangguk.

Suasana kembali sepi ketika ayah dan ibunya pergi dari ruang rawatnya. Sakura akhirnya mencoba untuk berbaring. Tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh Sasuke. 'Jika aku sakit, apa Sasuke_-kun_ akan mencemaskanku?' batinnya dalam hati. Sakura lama-lama bosan berdiam diri terus di situ. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul orang tuanya ke ruangan Tsunade yang kebetulan tak jauh dari ruang rawatnya.

Ia turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan. Dan langsung melangkah ke luar ruangan. Lorong rumah sakit terlihat sepi. Hanya para perawat yang terlihat berlalu-lalang di situ. Sakura lalu berjalan ke ruangan Tsunade. Ia baru akan mengetuk pintu ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara ibunya.

"Tsunade-_sensei_, sebenarnya Sakura menderita penyakit apa?" suara ibunya saat itu sangat menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sakura yang mendengarnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Berdasarkan kondisi dan gejala-gejala yang dialaminya, Sakura–" Tsunade tiba-tiba menghentikan omongannya. "–menderita kanker otak." Lanjut Tsunade lemah.

**DEG!**

Mata emeraldnya membulat. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Ia shock. Sangat shock mengetahuinya. Kepalanya kembali nyeri seperti tadi. Namun ia tak merintih. Ia tetap diam. Suara ibunya kembali tersengar, namun kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara isak tangis.

"Lalu? Stadium berapa?" tanya Ayah Sakura. Dengan suara lemahnya Tsunade berkata, "Sudah stadium akhir." Dan suara isak tangis ibunya makin terdengar keras bersamaan dengan umpatan keputusasaan dari ayahnya.

Sakura menutup telinganya. Tidak! Ia tak mau mendengar isak tangis ibunya yang terdengar menyayat hati itu. Tangis itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit seperti ingin pecah. Dan juga membuatnya ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Satu-satu cara untuk menyembuhkannya adalah operasi. Tapi kemungkinan selamat hanya 10%," ucap Tsunade. Ibu Sakura masih menangis, walaupun tangisannya tak sekeras tadi.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama Sakura hidup?" tanya Ibu Sakura dengan sedikit terisak.

"Kemungkinan 1 bulan. Tapi kalau Sakura depresi berat, waktu kematian yang datang akan semakin cepat, bisa menjadi 3 minggu atau kurang."

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mematung. '_Begitu ya? Jadi sebentar lagi aku akan mati?'_ batinnya miris. Diusapnya dengan kasar air matanya. Ia lalu berusaha untuk berdiri, walaupun masih sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Dibukanya pintu ruangan Tsunade-sensei dengan pelan membuat mereka yang ada di dalam menampilkan raut wajah yang terkejut.

"Jadi? Sebentar lagi aku akan mati? Benar begitu?" gumam Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ibu Sakura dengan cepat berlari memeluk dirinya.

"Tidak, Sakura. Bukan seperti itu," ucap Ibunya, berharap kata-kata itu bisa menenangkannya.

"_Kaa-san_ bohong. _KAA-SAN_ BOHONG! AKU SUDAH MENDENGAR SEMUANYA! TENTANG PENYAKITKU DAN BERAPA LAMA AKU BISA HIDUP! AKU MENDENGARNYA _KAA-SAN_!" nada bicara Sakura yang semula lirih berubah menjadi histeris membuat ibunya yang sedang memeluk dirinya kembali terisak.

"Dan intinya aku akan mati bukan?" tanya Sakura lemah. Air mata mengalir dari kedua iris emeraldnya. Dan detik berikutnya ia kembali jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

* * *

"_Gomen. Gomen_ sudah membentakmu _kaa-san_," ucap Sakura menyesal. Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Sakura yang saat ini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tak apa. _Kaa-san_ mengerti perasaanmu."

"Bolehkah besok aku berangkat sekolah?" tanya Sakura

"Tapi kau masih sakit–"

"_Onegai.. Kaa-san_ aku ingin bisa berbahagia bersama teman-temanku di sekolah sebelum aku mati," mohon Sakura. Hati ibunya mencelos ketika mendengar Sakura menyebutkan kata 'mati'.

"Baiklah. Besok kau berangkat sekolah. Tapi jika nyeri kepalamu kambuh kau harus menelepon _kaa-san_," kata ibunya kepada Sakura. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah pucat Sakura.

"_Arigatou, kaa-san_!"

* * *

.

* * *

Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, Sakura merasa Sasuke semakin menjauhinya. Terakhir mereka bertemu pun sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit. Ia berfikir mungkin Sasuke sedang sibuk.

Hari ini adalah seminggu ia masuk sekolah semenjak hari ia divonis terkena kanker otak. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya sedih. Bukan. Ia bukan sedih karena sebentar lagi ia akan mati, tapi ia sedih tak bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya, kedua sahabatnya Ino dan Naruto, dan hal yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah tak bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi selamanya. Ia ingin selalu bersama Sasuke sebelum hari itu terjadi.

Sakura berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah berharap bisa menemukan Sasuke. Namun yang ada hanyalah segerombolan gadis-gadis fans Sasuke yang sedang bergosip disitu.

"Eh? Itukan Haruno Sakura, pacar Sasuke_-kun_," ucap seorang gadis yang berada di gerombolan itu.

Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh gadis itu.

"Kasian ya si Haruno itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dengar-dengar Sasuke_-kun_ memacarinya hanya karena taruhan."

**DEG!**

Tubuh Sakura langsung membeku. Dengan cepat ia berbalik menghampiri gerombolan gadis-gadis itu.

"Apa benar Sasuke_-kun_ seperti itu?" tanyanya serius.

"Kami juga tak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Kau tanyakan saja pada Sasuke-kun," ucap gadis itu pada Sakura.

Sakura lalu melangkah pelan menjauhi mereka.

'Apa benar aku hanya bahan taruhan?'

* * *

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam itu. Udara dingin berhembus kencang menusuk kulit. Tapi hal itu tak membuat Sakura beranjak dari tempat itu. Di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di bangku taman kota sendirian. Jemarinya yang lentik menekan nomor ponsel Sasuke yang diberi oleh Naruto. Ia lalu menempelkan ponselnya yang berwarna pink ke telinganya.

"_Hn?_" suara gumaman khas dari Sasuke mulai terdengar di telinganya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ini aku Sakura," ucapnya langsung.

"_Ada apa?_" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sekarang. Temui aku di Taman Kota."

"_Baiklah aku akan ke sana_," kata Sasuke. Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sakura menutup ponsel flipnya itu. Udara yang berhembus semakin dingin membuat Sakura mengeratkan jaket putih yang dipakainya. Ia tak akan pergi dari tempat itu sebelum mendengar kepastian dari Sasuke. Ia akan tetap menunggu Sasuke.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu ketika sebuah motor ninja berhenti tepat di sebelah bangku taman yang ia duduki. Sang pengendara motor yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, langsung menghampiri Sakura. Iris _onyx_nya menatap tajam seolah meminta penjelasan mengapa ia dipanggil ke situ.

"Aku akan langsung bertanya. Apa benar kau menjadikan aku bahan taruhan?" tanya Sakura serius. Kali ini ia balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih tajam.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura. Namun dengan cepat ia menutupinya dengan wajah stoicnya yang biasa ia tampakkan. Sasuke tak menjawab. Jujur ia bingung karena penuturan Sakura memang benar adanya. Ia telah membohongi Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" Sakura bertanya lagi dengan tatapan tersiksa. "Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya pertanyaan terpenting. **Apakah kau mencintaiku?" **

Bingung. Sasuke benar-benar bingung kali ini. Ia ingin menjawab, namun ia takut gadis ini akan sakit hati. Walaupun dari awal ia memang sudah menyakitinya.

"Jawab Sasuke! Jawab!" Mendengar Sakura terus mendesak, kesabaran Sasuke pun habis. Dengan terpaksa ia mengatakan hal yang sudah pasti akan membuat hati Sakura hancur.

"Benar. Aku memang menjadikanmu bahan taruhan. Dan dengar ini baik-baik Sakura. **Aku tidak mencintaimu! Kau puas!"** Dan dengan segera ia meninggalkan Sakura di taman kota yang sepi itu sendirian.

"Kau bohong kan, Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura bagaikan tersambar petir mendengar pernyataan Sasuke itu. Air mata dengan deras mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldnya.

"KAU BOHONG! SASUKE-_KUN_!" teriaknya histeris sambil menatap nanar motor yang sudah melaju kencang menjauhinya. Sakura jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"ARGHH!" jeritnya depresi. Dan tak lama penyakit kanker Sakura kembali kambuh. Nyeri kepalanya kembali terasa disertai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia lalu terbaring lemas di tanah.

'_Kenapa kau tak mencintaiku?'_

* * *

.

* * *

Bunyi alat-alat medis terdengar di salah satu ruang ICU. Gadis berambut merah muda terbaring lemah di dalamnya. Mata emerald cerah yang biasa ia tampakkan kini tertutup. Kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Di luar ruangan itu terlihat Ayah, Ibu, beserta 2 orang sahabatnya menjaganya dari luar. Isak tangis Ibunya terdengar. Di situ juga berdiri dokter yang memeriksanya kemarin, Tsunade.

"Sakura terlihat sangat depresi. Entah karena apa saya tidak tahu. Yang jelas ini sangat berdampak dengan kondisinya saat ini. Tubuhnya semakin lemah, dan penyakit kankernya sudah menjalar ke seluruh syaraf otak dengan cepat," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar. Penjelasannya membuat mereka berempat bertambah sedih. Kedua sahabatnya tak menyangka, Sakura yang periang merahasiakan penyakit yang mematikan seperti ini. Rahasia yang baru mereka ketahui sekarang.

* * *

.

* * *

1 hari. 2 hari. 3 hari. Sakura belum juga terbangun. Ia terlihat seperti putri tidur dalam dongeng. Semakin hari tubuhnya semakin kurus.

Tepat di hari ke-5, iris emerald Sakura terbuka. Kini emeraldnya tak secerah dulu. Emeraldnya kali ini berubah pucat. Matanya menatap kesana kemari dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian malam itu, malam yang menyedihkan saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di taman kota.

"Sasuke-_kun_! SASUKE-_KUN_! Kenapa kau seperti itu padaku?" jeritan depresi keluar dari bibirnya disertai dengan air mata kepedihan ketika ia mengingat memori itu. Jeritan Sakura terdengar sampai keluar, membuat ibunya lari masuk ke kamarnya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat putrinya yang baru saja sadar menangis terisak-isak dengan keras di ranjang. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih putrinya itu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyanya cemas sambil membelai pelan punggung putrinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke_-kun, Kaa-san_!"

"Tapi kondisimu–"

"Tolonglah, kaa-san! Ini permintaan terakhirku!" kata Sakura sambil terus memohon kepada ibunya.

"Baiklah," ucap ibunya pelan.

"Aku akan menemui Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri," ucap Sakura sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Apa tak apa, Sakura? Kaa-san akan menemanimu."

"_Daijobu_. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya seorang diri."

* * *

.

* * *

Kejadian malam itu terulang kembali. Sakura duduk di bangku taman kota sendirian menunggu Sasuke yang baru lima menit ia hubungi untuk datang ke situ. Dan lima belas menit kemudian sebuah motor ninja berhenti tepat di sebelah bangku taman yang ia duduki. Kejadian ini seperti _déjà vu_ bagi Sakura.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" nada bicara Sasuke yang kasar sedikit membuat Sakura tersentak. Dengan takut-takut, Sakura mencoba memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucapnya pelan. Sasuke terlihat menatapnya tajam. Ia lalu dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memegang lenganna.

"Tidak. Bukankah kau tau? Kau dan aku sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat menusuk.

"Kumohon, ini permintaan terakhirku. Setelah ini aku berjanji tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Sasuke sedikit bingung akan arti 'permintaan terakhir' yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu. Jujur. Sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat ingin menemani Sakura. Tapi egonya terlalu besar untuk melakukan hal itu. Lagi-lagi ia mementingkan egonya.

"Aku tak bisa. Lagipula bukankah Ino dan Naruto sudah menemanimu? Egois sekali kau!"

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura bukanlah gadis yang egois. Sasuke juga tahu siapa yang sebenarnya harus dikatakan egois. Tak mau berlama-lama, Sasuke mulai berbalik meinggalkan gadis itu. Gadis itu menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. Air mata terlihat menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang miris.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau. Maafkan aku sudah egois. Maafkan aku sudah mengganggumu selama ini. Dan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu selamanya," ucapan yang sangat lembut keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Tapi ia tetap tak menghiraukannya.

"_Sayounara_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan ia tak pernah tau arti sesungguhnya ucapan selamat tinggal dari Sakura itu.

.

Ino melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke yang kala itu sedang duduk di taman sekolah. Raut wajahnya terlihat murka. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Sasuke.

**PLAKK!**

Sasuke menatap Ino marah sambil memegang pipinya yang barusan ditampar.

"Apa masalahmu!" tantang Sasuke pada Ino.

"Apa masalahku? Kau ingin tahu? Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura?" bentak Ino pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Sakura sangat mencintaimu Sasuke! Tapi kenapa kau tega mempermainkan Sakura seperti itu? Menjadikannya bahan taruhan, apa menurutmu itu lucu? Tidak Sasuke! Dimataku kau hanyalah seorang pengecut!" Ino mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia sangat marah pada Sasuke terlebih lagi saat Naruto memberitahunya bahwa Sakura cuma dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh Sasuke. Ia sangat tidak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Asal kau tahu Sasuke! Ketika Sakura menyuruhmu menemuinya di taman kota, ia sedang menderita penyakit kanker otak." Ucapan Ino mampu membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sakura saat itu tengah sakit.

"Dan dengarkan ini baik-baik Sasuke! **Sakura sudah pergi selamanya, ia sudah meninggal Sasuke!**"

Jantung Sasuke seperti tertusuk pisau mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa gadis yang selama ini diusirnya, dibentaknya, dan juga yang ia anggap sebagai pengganggu kini telah pergi dari hidupnya. Dengan pelan ia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau bohong, kan?"

"Sekarang kau sudah puas? Bahkan saat masa-masa kritis kau sama sekali tak ada di sampingnya. Kau hanya memberi Sakura harapan semu. Sekarang kau menyesal kan, Sasuke?" Ino kembali membentak Sasuke dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Aku sangat menyesal," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Dan kini ia tahu arti ucapan selamat tinggal dari Sakura kemarin. Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Ya ampun~! Gaje banget sumpah! **

**Maafkanlah diriku yang sudah membuat fanfic segaje ini T_T**

**Aku tau pasti endingnya nggantung n' gak kerasa angstnya ya *pundung***

**Terus soal warna rambut bapak ibunya Sakura aku gak tau pasti salah apa bener. Orang mataku waktu liat gambarnya ngertinya warna itu kok *dihajar***

**Satu lagi! Sedikit penjelasan bahwa gelar(?) sensei itu bukan cuma untuk guru tapi bisa untuk dokter.  
**

**Tapi yang pasti tujuanku buat fanfict ini hanya untuk meramaikan event ini sama archive sasusaku :D**

**Akhir kata : Review Please and SALAM SASUSAKU XD!**


End file.
